


Yours, Mine, and Ours

by Manga_Otaku121344



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Bokuaka - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Yours mine and ours1968, based off a movie, daisuga - Freeform, everyone's here, mostly daisuga, yours mine and ours AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_Otaku121344/pseuds/Manga_Otaku121344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business man, Daichi Sawamura, is struggling to raise his seven children after his wife left him. Daichi soon begins dating Koushi Sawamura, a widower nurse with five children of his own. After learning of their similar situations, the two are reluctant to pursue a relationship. But with the help of two mutual friends, Koutarou Bokuto and Tetsurou Kuroo, the two eventually fall in love and must decide about forming one big, unconventional family.</p><p> </p><p>Based off the 1968 film Yours, Mine, and Ours</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by my friend Irej

**Yours, Mine, and Ours**

**Chapter One**

 

* * *

 

Suga smiled softly at the two sitting in the doctor’s office. “Hello,” he said and looked at the patient’s chart; this one was easy, just a yearly checkup. “I’m Koushi Sugawara, I’ll be your nurse for today’s visit.” He held out his hand to the man who sat in the chair by the examination table. “I assume you are Mr. Sawamura.”

The taller man smiled and returned the handshake firmly. “I am.”

“And you must be Miss. Sawamura” he shook the sixteen year old’s hand next. She was a cute girl who had long black hair, glasses, and a beauty mark by her mouth.

The girl nodded. “Yes, but please just call me Kiyoko.”

“Of course. Now, we’re just going to step out into the hallway to get your height and weight then we will come back here to get your blood pressure.” Suga held the door open for her and she headed out into the hall.

As they wait for the doctor, Suga began to talks to her about college and what she wanted to do. Her father, Daichi, Suga later learned, gave a bit of input every so often until his phone began to ring.

“Excuse me,” he said as he stepped out into the hallway. Kiyoko sighed as she watched him.

Suga noted this and slightly raised an eyebrow. “Does he spend a lot of time on his phone?” he asked and received a nod.

“He does. He is a businessman and used to travel a lot, but…” she sighed. “But after mom left he stayed home to take care of my siblings and I. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy having him around… but he is always glued to his cell phone.”

Suga nodded. “I see. Have you ever talked to him about this?”

“No,” she answered quickly. “It would be selfish of me.”

Suga was about to argue but Daichi came back in. “Sorry about that,” he said with a smile as he sat back down.

Soon, the doctor came in and asks Daichi and Suga to leave, giving the two women privacy to talk so Kiyoko wouldn’t be embarrassed to share anything.

“Ah, Mr. Sawamura,” Suga said before he headed back to work. “I was talking to your daughter while you were on the phone. I think she needs a mother’s influence or at least a parent there for her.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me how to raise my child?”

Suga laughed softly. “Of course not. It’s only a suggestion.” He left it at that and went to the next patient.

 

* * *

 

It was two weeks later when it happened. It must have been destined to because the shopping cart Suga pushed around the store, piled so high he could barely see around it, collided like bumper cars with another shopper’s cart.

“Ah! I’m so sorry!” he said and rushed around to help pick up the things that had fallen from both carts.

“No, no, it’s my fault I wasn’t paying atten-” the other man paused as the two looked up and saw who the other was.

“O-oh, Mr. Sawamura. It’s nice to see you again. How is Kiyoko?”

He chuckled. “You can just call me Daichi. Kiyoko is good.” They stood up and awkwardly stared at each other for a moment.

“Oh, um, here is your cereal” Suga said and handed him the box while biting his bottom lip.

“A-and your toilet paper” Daichi replied as they traded the objects. “I’ll see you around” he said and started to push his cart off.

“S-sure” Suga replied and smiled softly. For the rest of the day Suga couldn’t get the other man out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Bokuto, this is absolutely awful” Suga groaned as he laid in his bed complaining to his best friend. His children were in bed and he was trying to relax. However, his mind was still plagued with the thoughts of the attractive business man with the too bright smile.

_ “Dude, just go out with him already. You’ve met him twice, right? It’s like, destiny.” _

“I can’t do that. He had a daughter, he’s probably married or something.”

_ “Yeah, but you have little monsters of your own and you’re on the market.” _

“I don’t know…maybe I’m not ready to date again.”

_ “Well obviously you are if you can’t get Mr. Sexy out of your head.” _

“Oh my God, Bokuto, don’t call him that! His name is Daichi and this conversation is over. I have to work tomorrow and we both need to sleep” Suga scolded to the other male.

_ Bokuto chuckled. “Yes, mom. But don’t you worry! I’m going to set you up with someone great, just you wait!” _ The two hung up and Suga let out a long sigh.

 

Meanwhile,

Kuroo patted Daichi’s back as the two shared drinks in Daichi’s home office. Daichi’s children had been put to bed except for the older ones who were disciplined enough to know when they need to sleep. “There, there. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay” the shorter male protested. “He is absolutely drop dead gorgeous. I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“Maybe you should just ask him out already,” Kuroo said and chuckled at Daichi’s pinning.

“I can’t do that, I probably won’t ever see him again. Besides, all I know about him is that his name is Koushi.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up. “Koushi? Koushi Sugawara?”

Daichi nodded. “Yeah, you know him?”

“Yeah, he’s friends with my best bro. But, dude, you two would be perfect for each other!” Daichi rolled his eyes at the other’s statement. “You need to move on already. What happened with your wife was regrettable, yes, but you and your kiddos deserve happiness and this is your ticket.”

“I don’t know… It would probably never work out.”

Kuroo sighed. “Fine, at least let me get you a date. It won’t be Koushi, I promise.”

Daichi groaned. “Fine, fine. One date and then you leave me alone.”

Kuroo grinned wide enough to rival the Cheshire Cat. “That’s all I need.”

 

* * *

 

‘This is absolutely awful’ was the only phrase that was running through Daichi’s mind as he struggled through his date. Kuroo promised this would go well, that he and Bokuto picked out the perfect date for him. Yet, here he was, having dinner with someone who looked young enough to be his son. His date, Yuuji Terrushima, had blond hair and piercings (even a tongue piercing for the love of God!). All in all, this is the last thing Daichi was expecting. He should have known better than to trust those two.

Suga didn’t know how much longer he could stand this. His date, while easy on the eyes, was not easy on the ears. His favorite topic to talk about him was himself and his best friend ‘Iwa-chan’. He plastered a fake smile as he continued to listen to Tooru Oikawa talk on, and on, and on. For whatever reason he let Bokuto set him up on a blind date was beyond him. He sighed in relief as they finally made their way out of the restaurant.

As they stood on the curb waiting for a taxi, he noticed another couple out of the corner of his eye and silently believed it was his guardian angel looking out for him. “Daichi!” Suga called and waved.

Daichi heard his name being called and looked up to see the gorgeous nurse waving at him. He grinned. “Hello Koushi” he said and walking over. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good, how about you?” Suga smiled and noticed the man staring at them from where Daichi had left. “Who’s that?” he asked with a small but teasing smile.

“My date. Who’s that?” Daichi motioned to Oikawa who was flailing his arms to flag down a taxi.

“My date” Suga responded with a small chuckle.

“Mr. Refreshing~” Oikawa called as he managed to finally get a taxi to pull over. “Let go.”

“You two should join us” Suga offered as Oikawa scowled.

“I don’t think there is enough room,” Oikawa started but Suga quickly interjected.

“Of course there is enough room. Come on, it will be easier this way.”

The arrangement in the taxi was a tight squeeze but they made it work with Oikawa in the front seat and then Suga, Yuuji, and Daichi all squished in the back.

As Suga and Daichi talked across Yuuji he become more uncomfortable by the second.

“Is Kiyoko doing well?” Suga asked and Daichi nodded.

“She is, I talked to her about what you told me and she came clean that I spend too much time on my phone” he said and chuckled.

Yuuji turned to Daichi with raised eyebrows. “You have a kid?”

Daichi nodded. “I have seven.”

“Seven?! Oh hell no” Yuuji said and turned his attention away from Daichi.

Oikawa laughed. “I can’t stand little brats. Good thing you don’t have any, Mr. Refreshing.”

“Actually, I have five children” Suga said with a small smile at Daichi.

Oikawa made a face of disgust. “Jeez, you two are perfect for each other.”

“Can you please pull over” Suga tapped the taxi driver’s shoulder. He looked at Daichi with a small smile. “Care to join me?” he asked which he received a nod.

Daichi and Suga stood on the sidewalk as they watched the taxi and their dates drive away.

 

* * *

 

 

They began the rest of the walk to Suga’s home and Daichi was the first to break the silence.

“Maybe we are perfect for each other,” he said with a small chuckle.

Suga hummed quietly in agreement. “Maybe so.”

“So, you have five kids?” Daichi asked after another small moment of silence.

Suga nodded. “Yup, Chikara, Kei, Hitoka, Tadashi, and Shouyou. So you have seven? Sounds like you have your hands full.”

“Yeah, I suppose I do. I have Asahi, Kiyoko, Ryuunoske, Yuu, Hisashi, Kazuhito, and Tobio.”

“I bet they are wonderful children” he said with a small smile.

“They can be trouble but they are.”

Suga laughed softly before becoming quiet again. “Kiyoko told me that your wife left…I’m sorry about that.”

Daichi shook his head, “it’s fine. It was inevitable.  Asahi, my eldest was conceived out of wedlock so I did the ‘responsible thing’ and married her. I don’t think either one of us was truly happy but we tried to make it work… that is until I realized I was attracted to men more than women.” He ended with a small chuckle.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s fine, really. What about you? You don’t have a wife?”

Suga smiled sadly. “No, she passed away four years ago. She died in a car accident. I really did love her…but I think it is time to move on. She would want me to.”

Daichi watched Suga wipe away a fleeting tear; wanting to comfort the man in front of him but didn’t know how. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, um, ah, this is where I live. Do you want me to call you a taxi?” he asked quietly and Daichi shook his head.

“Nah, my house isn’t too far away. Besides, walking home won’t kill me I need the exercise.”

Suga giggled softly and Daichi’s heart began to beat loudly in his chest. “Do you…um… Do you mind if we did this again? I mean, as us on a date…not with the others.”

Suga smiled. “I would love to.” He slipped Daichi’s phone out of his pocket and programmed his number into the younger man’s phone. “There. Call me when you want to meet again.”

Daichi blushed and nodded. “I will. See you soon.” He gave the shorter a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down the road in the direction of his house. Suga blushed and hurried into his house with a mental note to thank Bokuto later.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date disasters and meeting the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo-wha!  
> Welp. Who thought I would never update cause I surely didn't think it would ever happen.
> 
> This was betaed by my friend Irej
> 
> Anyway~ only one more chapter to go after this. Maybe it won't take me three months to update this time. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos or a comment. I might not have responded but they do mean a lot to me!
> 
> Please enjoy~

**Yours, Mine, and Ours**

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Suga smiled as he stared down at his phone. It had been two weeks since Bokuto set him up on a date with Oikawa and two weeks since Daichi started texting him. It started off slowly, a good morning and goodnight text, but as the days went on the texts increased to telling each other various little things about their day. 

 

Suga was beginning to become impatient waiting for Daichi to ask him out when he finally. FINALLY, received the text he had been waiting for.

 

**To: Suga**

**From: Daichi**

**_Hello Suga. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this Friday?_ **

 

**To: Daichi**

**From: Suga**

**_Well it’s about time you asked.  o(_ ** **_〃_ ** **_’_ ** **_▽_ ** **_’_ ** **_〃_ ** **_)o  I would love to go with you._ **

 

**To: Suga**

**From: Daichi**

**_Wonderful! I can’t wait till then. I’ll pick you up at 6:30 8===D_ **

 

**To: Daichi**

**From: Suga**

**_..._ **

 

**To: Daichi**

**From: Suga**

**_Daichi….What is that?_ **

 

**From: Daichi**

**To: Suga**

**_It’s a smiley face. Ryuunoske and Yuu taught me how to use those emo-things._ **

 

**To: Daichi**

**From: Suga**

**_Daichi….that symbol means a penis._ **

**To: Suga**

**From:**

**_OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!_ **

 

**To: Daichi**

**From: Suga**

**_X’D  I can’t believe you believed them!_ **

 

**To: Suga**

**From: Daichi**

**_They told me they thought it would be funny. They don’t think it’s so funny now that they have been grounded for a week._ **

 

**To: Daichi**

**From: Suga**

**_Aw, don’t be too hard on them. It was funny. I’ve got to go now. See you on Friday <3_ **

 

* * *

****

“Hitoka…are you absolutely sure about this?” Suga chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at himself in the full length mirror. Hitoka had talked him into wearing a long sleeved blouse tucked into a soft pink skirt that fell just above his knees. Both articles of clothing Yachi had gotten at the thrift store on the way home from school; then when Suga got home from work, she ambushed him.

 

Hitoka huffed. “You’re going to look great, dad. Now stop worrying and come over here to let me do your make up.”

 

He sat in the chair with another sigh. “Is this absolutely necessary?”

 

“Of course it’s necessary!” she replied pointedly and looked over his face. “You don’t need too much, just some eye makeup and lip color. Don’t worry, I’ll make you look gorgeous.” Suga gave a final sigh before closing his eyes and letting Hitoka work.

 

“Aaaaand, open” Hitoka ordered once she was done tweaking her work. Suga opened his eyes to study his reflection. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. The makeup was very minimal and only accentuated his features. Maybe Hitoka was right, maybe the makeup was necessary. However, he still didn’t see any point in the skirt. 

 

He stood and looked down at the skirt again. “This is ridiculous, I don’t need to wear this.”

 

“But don’t you like skirts?” She asked with wide puppy dog eyes.

 

Suga crumbled under her gaze. “Yes, I do like skirts.” It was true, Suga really did like wearing skirts; it was a secret only Hitoka and he held after she caught him trying on one of his late wife’s skirts.

 

“Oh!” Hitoka’s sudden gasp brought her father out of his daze and scaring him nearly half to death.

 

“What?” he asked with a hand placed on his chest.

 

“I almost forgot the slip!” she rummaged through the bag and pulled out a frilly slip with multiple layers to make the dress poof out.

 

“Hitokaaa” he whined as he spotted the slip.

 

“Shush and put it on.”

 

“It’s too big” he complained after he pulled it up underneath the skirt.

 

“Then I will pin it” she grabbed a few safety pins before beginning to fit the skirt to Suga.

 

“Hitoka Sugawara, if you pull my skirt up any more than it already is there will be repercussions.” He said sternly as he watched his daughter try to expose more of his already exposed legs.

 

Hitoka gasped again when she was done with the pinning.

 

“What now?” Koushi asked with his hand placed over his heart again.

 

“I forgot the fake eyelashes!” she went back to the bag again.

 

He groaned. “Now you’re being excessive.”

 

“Sit” she ordered and Suga reluctantly did so.

 

Just as Hitoka put the eyelashes on there was commotion that could be heard from the living room.

 

“Ah! He’s here!” Shouyou shouted. “Dad! He even brought flowers!”

 

Kei smirked beside him. “Oooh~ what a gentleman.”

 

Suga came out to see his three youngest sons, Kei, Tadashi, and Shouyou huddled around the window. “Get back now, all of you” he shooed them away from the window just as the doorbell rang. He opened the door, but only enough for Daichi to see him and keep five sets of wandering eyes from scaring the man away. He smiled. “Hello, Daichi.”

 

Daichi smiled and his cheeks dusted pink as he saw Suga’s attire. “T-these are for you” he held up the flowers.

 

“Thank you” Suga took the bouquet of tulips. He turned and handed the flowers off to Hitoka. “Put those in water for me, please.” She nodded and headed off to the kitchen. “Chikara, you’re in charge, make sure Shouyou and Kei don’t fight, make sure Hinata goes to bed on time and that he brushes his teeth,” he instructed his eldest child as he squeezed himself out the door. “Bye, love you all, I’ll be back soon.” He shut the door and sighed softly.

 

Daichi chuckled. “Trust me, it was just as hard leaving my house.” Suga laughed softly as they headed to the car. “You look very nice” he spoke as the blush resurfaced.

 

Suga adorned the same blush. “Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

 

* * *

The place was very crowded; you couldn’t squeeze past anyone without being attacked by elbows in all directions. Suga and Daichi find a spot against the wall.

 

“I’ll go get us some drinks” Daichi said as he headed off to brave the crowd. Suga laughed softly as he watched Daichi weave in between people.

 

Daichi considered it a great feat when he made it to the bar in one piece and managed to order the drinks. Now came the real challenge: get back without spilling the drinks. He was half way back when he was shoved roughly. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he managed to keep all of the beverage in the glass. However, it took him a moment to realize that he currently had a woman pressed up against the wall.

 

“I-I am terribly sorry” he said with a blush as he stepped away.

 

The woman, who was older than him by a good ten years, smiled. “It’s no problem, honey. That’s why I come here after all. Feel free to pin me to a wall any time.” Daichi nervously chuckled as he scooted away.

 

Meanwhile, Suga was enjoying himself as he swayed to the music playing. He spotted Daichi and waved him back over.

 

“Welcome back” Suga said as his date returned.

 

Daichi let out a huff. “Glad I could get back.”

 

Suga took the drink Daichi offered him. “Thank yo-”

 

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

 

“Ah, no. I-I’m fine” Suga stammered, more distracted by the slip sliding down his hips that the words he was saying.

 

“Are you sur-” Daichi asked but Suga cut him off.

 

“I, uh, I need a smoke. Yeah, I’m just dying for one right now.”

 

“Oh, I see. I’m afraid I don’t have any cigarettes.”

 

“I saw some in a vending machine. Could you go get me a pack?”

 

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. “Sure, just hold this.” He handed Suga his drink and ventured back into the crowd.

 

Suga looked around the table-less club for a spot to set the drinks so he could fix himself. Of course he found none. He leaned up against the wall to try to keep the slip in place. His eyes closed for a moment to recompose himself.

 

He exhaled and inhaled three times before opening his eyes. Well, he would have opened them if the glue from his eyelashes hadn’t glued his left eye shut. He struggled to detach his lid, he was sure if someone saw him it would look like he was trying to wink and was very bad at it.

 

Finally both of Suga’s eyes were open. He let out a deep breath but couldn’t relax for long as he a man that was most definitely not Daichi was approaching him.

 

“Hey there, sweetheart” he leered over Suga. “Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“No thank you,” Suga turned his head away. “I’ve already got one”

 

The man looked down at the drinks in Suga’s hands and let out a barking laugh. “You sure do and it’s winking at you.”

 

Suga’s eyes shoot open and he looks down into the glass. There lay his left eyelash laid in the foam.

 

“Alright, I didn’t know which kind you liked so I got three different ones” Daichi said with a smile as he approached. Suga looked up at Daichi and the cartons of cigarettes in his hands.

 

“Oh, no thanks, I don’t smoke.” Daichi opened his mouth to reply but Suga spoke before he could. “Let’s dance. This is a club right?” he shoved the drinks in the person’s hands nearest to him before pulling Daichi into the crowd and completely forgetting about his slipping slip.

 

Suga felt the slip slide down past his knees and then past his feet as he walked. He turned to face Daichi but was shoved into them. “My…my slip”

 

“What?” Daichi yelled over the music.

 

Suga leaned up so he could speak into Daichi’s ear. “My slip; I was wearing a slip and it slid off.”

 

Daichi’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll find it for you.” He then disappeared on his hands and knees as he crawled through the crowd looking for Suga’s slip.

 

His managed to avoid getting his hands stepped on but he was accidently kicked a few times. He grinned triumphantly as he located Suga’s slip.

 

He stood after he grabbed it and came face to face with a woman. …the same woman.

 

She grinned lecherously at him. “Hello, tiger~”

 

It wasn’t long after that for both of them to leave the club; both completely mortified by the nights events.

 

“Well….” Daichi spoke after a mostly quiet car ride. “That was interesting.”

 

Suga snorted. “Daichi I am so sor-”

 

This time it was Daichi’s turn to cut Suga off. “But I had fun. I would like to do it again.”

 

“You would?” Suga asked with wide eyes.

 

“Well…maybe not that experience, but I do enjoy spending time with you” a light blush crawled across his face. “I would like to go on another date with you.”

 

The light haired male smiled softly. “I would like to go on another date too. Perhaps…somewhere a bit more calm next time.”

 

Daichi laughed. “Agreed.” He pulled into the driveway and put the car in park.

 

“Thank you for the date” Suga leaned over and kissed him; which was fully returned by Daichi.

 

Daichi waited until Suga was safely inside before driving off.

 

* * *

Thankfully that was the only date that went horribly wrong thus far. They had been dating for three months when Daichi invited Suga over to his house to meet his children. Suga knocked on the door and all seven of his children swarmed around the door.

 

“Stand back” Daichi ordered as he wove through them. “Calm down and behave.” The children did as they were told and backed off.

 

Suga smiled as the door was open. “Hello Daichi” he said and the two greeted each other with a chaste kiss.

 

“Please come in” Daichi stepped aside to let Suga in. Immediately he was surrounded. Questions flew around him so fast he couldn’t keep up.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Why are you dating our dad?”

 

“What do you do?”

 

Suga chuckled and looked up at Daichi. “Have you not told them anything about me?”

 

Daichi gave his spawn a stern look which had them calming down again. “Sometimes it’s best not to share too much with them. Excuse me for a moment, I’ll go check on dinner.” He left the room, leaving Suga alone with seven pairs of curious eyes.

 

“Well, let’s start with introductions. I’m Koushi Sugawara, but you can just call me Suga. I already know Kiyoko” he nodded at her with a small smile. “Now, I bet you are Asahi” he said and looked to the tallest boy. Asahi gave a small, timid smile and nodded. Suga then turned his attention to the next boys in line. The two tried to give off intimidating looks but Suga only retaliated with a gentle grin. “You two have to be Ryuunoskue and Yuu.” The two seemed a bit shocked that Suga knew who they were.

 

“I have heard a lot about you two. That leaves the three youngest” he turned to them. “I know you are Tobio, right?” The youngest nodded but kept what seemed to be a permanent pout on his face. “My youngest is the same age as you. I hope you two can become great friends.” He turned to the last ones. They were about the same height, one with light brown and messy hair while the other one had the same hair cut as Ryuunoske. “You are Kazuhito” he pointed to the light haired boy. “And you are Hisashi.”

 

A loud snort could be heard from Ryuunoske and Yuu. “Wrong!” they chorused.

 

Daichi came back and smiled at Suga. Suga returned the smile and took his offer to sit down. “Would you care for a drink?” he asked and Suga nodded.

 

“Just orange juice and ginger ale if you have it.” Daichi nodded and started to stand.

 

“I’ll get it” Yuu offered and headed into the kitchen with Ryuunoskue right behind him.

 

In the kitchen the two mischievous boys fix the orange juice and ginger ale before adding various alcohols from their fathers ‘secret stash’.

 

“Here you go” Yuu chirped as he brought the glass back to Suga.

 

Suga thanked him with a smile before taking a large gulp of the drink. He shivered a bit at the strong taste.

 

“Is something wrong?” Asahi asked with a worried glance from Suga to the two grinning devilishly behind the guest.

 

“Oh, I’m fine it’s just…just a chill” Suga smiled softly.

 

* * *

While waiting on the food to be cooked Daichi entertained Suga with stories of his children and other interesting events. By that time Suga had finished his drink and couldn’t really walk straight.

 

However, before anyone could question anything Kiyoko called from the kitchen, announcing that the food was on the table. There was a whirlwind of color as Suga was forgotten and the children rushed to take their spots at the table.

 

It was a circular table with a large lazy Susan in the middle so everyone had easy access to the food. Suga took the only spot open across the table from Daichi. To his left was Tobio and to his right was Yuu. Daichi smiled at Suga who giggled softly although he wasn’t quite too sure as to why he did. To his right Yuu and Ryuunoske, separated from past experiences, looked at each other knowingly while Asashi watched the exchange fretfully.

 

Daichi held command until after the prayer was said; Suga doesn’t remember the prayer but he does remember feeling like the room was swaying back and forth. Once the amens trickled out of the children’s mouths it became a mad house. Dishes were shuffled around and food was passed, served, and divided. The lazy Susan began to turn without stopping in an organized chaos that one would need years of experience to understand.

 

Suga felt a slight tug on his sleeve. He looked down at the youngest of Daichi’s children. “What is it, sweetheart?” he smiled but he wasn’t sure which of the two figures of Tobio that crossed in front of his face was the real one.

 

“I can’t reach the potatoes” he said with a huff and pointed to a bowl sitting close to Suga.

 

Suga easily grabbed hold of the bowl. However, putting it on the child’s plate was a different matter.

 

‘If it would only stop moving long enough to- ah, there we go.’ Suga plopped the mashed potatoes on to the plate; only it wasn’t so much the plate as it was Tobio’s lap.

 

“I- I am so-” he bit his bottom lip as Tobio screeched gaining the whole table’s attention. Suga grabbed his napkin to try to clean the mess up. He stood up and stood Tobio up on his chair to try to wipe him down. “I’m sor-” he tried again but was cut off by his laughter. “I’m so, so sorry” he laughed which quickly turned to sobs. He looked up at Daichi with a tears running down his cheeks and a mix of laughter and sobs. “I’m not usually like this. I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me!”

 

Daichi slammed his fist down on the table as he caught the smirks Yuu and Ryuunoske were sending each other. Silence fell upon the lot as they turned to look at their father, the only sounds being sniffles from Suga and Tobio.

 

“Kiyoko, go get Tobio cleaned up.” Kiyoko nodded and picked up Tobio before carrying out of the dining room.

 

Daichi stood and made his way around to Suga who was dangerously swaying. Daichi placed his hands on Suga’s shoulders to steady him.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me” Suga was repeating like a broken record. “I-I don’t…”

 

“It’s not your fault, you’re okay” Daichi tried to assure him.

 

“N-no, it is. It is my f-” he held onto Daichi with wide eyes. “I…I- Oh, God, I’m going to be sick.”

 

Daichi motioned to his ten year old son, “Hisashi, take Suga to the bathroom.” The boy nodded and helped Suga out of the room.

 

“Now then” he turned his glare to his trouble-maker sons. He returned to his spot but didn’t sit down. “What you have done tonight is foolish, stupid, rude, and I did not raise you to act this way.”

 

“But-” Ryuunoske started but was quickly silenced by Daichi slamming his fist on the table again causing the remaining children to jump.

 

“Are you proud of yourselves? For humiliating Suga?” he watched them cower and hang their heads.

 

“Well-” Yuu tried this time which was received by another bang.

 

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!” Daichi roared. “All you have done tonight is make complete asses of yourselves. All he wanted to do was make a good impression on you all and you’ve done nothing but torment him since he arrived. Now I love him and he loves me and I have full intentions to marry him. So stop being clowns and get your head out of your ass.” He huffed and finally sat. “Now. Eat your dinner or go to bed hungry.” He said and resumed eating. He ignored the chorus of sniffles that surrounded him and slowly each child ran off to their bedrooms, even Asahi dragged his feet to his room behind Kazuhito.

 

Daichi sighed and sat down his fork as he looked over the empty table.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is no confusion let me clear up who is in who's family and their ages. I'm adding their cannon last names because some people (me) never recognize characters by their first name, however in the story they will either have the Sugawara or Sawamura last name. If there is still any confusion please let me know. C: Thank you for reading.
> 
> Suga's children:  
> • Ennoshita Chikara - 15  
> • Yachi Hitoka - 13  
> • Tsukishima Kei - 10  
> • Yamaguchi Tadashi - 9  
> • Hinata Shouyou - 7
> 
>  
> 
> Daichi's children:  
> • Azumane Asahi - 17  
> • Shimizu Kiyoko - 16  
> • Tanaka Ryuunoske - 15  
> • Nishinoya Yuu - 14  
> • Kinoshita Hisashi - 10  
> • Narita Kazuhito - 8  
> • Kageyama Tobio - 7
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you haven't seen the original movie (1968 version not 2005) then I highly recommend you watch it. It stars Henry Fonda and Lucile Ball.


End file.
